Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 7 = 8x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(10x + 7) - 8x = (8x + 6) - 8x$ $2x + 7 = 6$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(2x + 7) - 7 = 6 - 7$ $2x = -1$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{-1}{2}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{2}$